


Let Me Show You Where It Hurts

by Lyson



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Manga Based, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyson/pseuds/Lyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're not afraid of getting hurt, then I'm not afraid of how much I hurt you..." Roy said quietly and felt Edward shiver.<br/>Roy knows Edward is damaged but he doesn't mind, it gives him a reason to try and kiss it all better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. I do not own Title/Chapter Title Lyrics.
> 
> I am considering writing more to this, maybe a second part...possibly even a third. For some reason this didn't quite carry the ominous feeling I intended, probably because Roy inspires humour in me and so it seeps into the story. 
> 
> Verse: Brotherhood/Manga
> 
> (I figure this falls in after Edward came back to Central after going to the desert and before the 'Scar' plan...very vaguely though, it stretches the timeline.)
> 
> This drawing and the fanfic were inspired by Marilyn Manson - Songs: Leave a Scar + Pretty as a ($)
> 
> Art By: Lyson on Deviantart (Me)

 

 

* * *

_Whatever Doesn't Kill You Is Gonna Leave A Scar_

* * *

Roy just barely caught the fist that Edward threw at him, it was his left hand so it didn’t bruise his palm or worse, force his hand back hard enough so it hit into his face anyway.

Besides that, he noted Edward’s best strength was not behind that punch…

Fullmetal had only tried to punch him once before just recently and Al had stopped him that time…he supposed Edward actually had better control over his temper than Roy gave him credit for. Many times he would have deserved to be punched by the volatile teen.

Like right then.

His cold, frank words still lingered in the air between them.

Roy hadn’t meant to hurt Edward by his words, he hadn’t meant to bring so much rage to the younger alchemist that his eyes teared up and his teeth clenched hard enough to grind.

He was simply putting things into perspective for the capricious teen.

Edward never took a moment to look around and realize the situations he caused; he never took a moment to consider how his actions affected anyone besides himself and Alphonse.

Roy was constantly cleaning up messes and taking the backlash of Edward’s violent and destructive vendetta’s as he dragged his mess through Central and even across Amestris with no discretion or subtlety.

Yet still, Roy sat back and did his best to protect Edward. To protect the part of him that was fragile…his guilt.

Until now that was, until Roy had said those words that cut like a double edged sword that held Edward’s guilt on one gleaming blood stained end and his fear on the other.

The fist in his hand was yanked back roughly and Roy fell short to defend the kick to his right side.

Edward’s thick soled boot caught his right flank and connected slightly with his lowest rib.

He was sent stumbling back several feet, only not falling because he doubled over forward and he clutched his mid-section, staggering a bit before succumbing to his unsteadiness and falling to one knee. He felt as though he might not be able to swallow or breathe properly for the next few moments as his stomach shook from the sudden pain.

It had been a forceful kick, if Roy had been a weaker man he probably would have spat up blood and groaned in pain but alas it was no comparison to being shot – which he had been so many years ago-. He noted as he tried to reign in the queasiness he felt, that the kick had been with Edward’s right leg…

…still it was a level of insubordination that could have Edward in a court room in the next few hours if Roy saw fit to write him up for hitting a superior officer. His direct superior officer.

Roy shut his eyes a moment, which wasn’t the wisest thing really…Edward was still standing there, rage shaking his body so violently that even his automail arm seemed to tremble and he could have easily advanced again.

But Roy somehow knew he wouldn’t…and he didn’t.

He just spat, literally, on Roy’s office floor,

“ **You…you…** ” He started but got no farther since in his angered state his voice seemed to rasp, like his throat was closing. Roy imagined it was, that much anger was no good for anyone.

Roy swallowed when he finally could and his side ached, the pain even shifted lower to his pelvic area and up into his chest, he’d have a bruise there from the force behind that kick and those damn boots.

He opened his eyes as he moved to stand up, a gloved hand still pressed to his side over the many layers of his uniform. Edward was still standing there staring at him with all the fire of Elric hell in his golden eyes.

He knew it wouldn’t be wise to provoke Edward further, if he truly attempted to hurt Roy he’d be forced to use his alchemy on Edward and he didn’t want to hospitalize the teen.

…on another note if Edward managed to get the upper hand –because he didn’t have a spare glove on him right then – he might end up hospitalized himself…or dead.

From the look of Shou Tucker after having faced Edward’s guilt induced rage, if Al wasn’t around he was likely to be beaten to death with that cold, hard metal fist.

He knew Hawkeye was still around HQ but she wasn’t likely to rush back from whatever she was doing, him and Edward arguing like they’d been doing 10 minutes earlier was so normal no one would be alarmed…by the time someone showed up the damage might already be done.

Roy glanced at his desk and then started walking toward it, mostly managing to ignore the pain from his mid-section. He felt Edward’s eyes on him as he approached the desk…with the phone on it.

He could almost feel the teens question in his eyes, was Roy going to call and report Edward?

Roy’s questions were more along the lines of, what would you do about it, why aren’t you doing anything about it?

He reached his desk and leaned against it, very close to the phone.

He glanced at the blonde but Edward was looking at the floor, most of the tension had left his body.

Roy sighed and narrowed his eyes. Edward infuriated him, disobeyed him, embarrassed him, spoke to him any way he saw fit and now even had the nerve to STRIKE him.

And yet he felt he had no will to pick up the phone and report the teen.

“Get out…I don’t want to see you in my office unless it’s **extremely serious** military business or if I summon you.” He said in a tone he’d never used on Edward, the tone of a furious Colonel who outranked him.

If Edward had a thing to say…his mouth never moved.

He simply turned and walked to the door and still had audacity to slam Roy’s office door.

The older man fumed and slammed his free fist so hard against his desk that the contents upon it jumped and some papers fell and slipped off, fluttering to the floor.

“Fucking **child**.” He seethed to himself.

Edward was as intolerable now as he had been when he was 12.

Four years hadn’t changed a damn thing, if anything he was even worse.

More rude, more outlandish, insensitive, inconveniencing and more disrespectful to everyone and especially Roy who Edward seemed to think was there to do what he said and be quiet about it.

He moved around to his chair and sat down, finally removing the hand from his side and taking deep breaths as he leaned his elbows on his desk and pressed his gloved hands to his face, his teeth clenched tightly and coils of anger formed where the pain was before.

He didn’t know how to deal with Edward, he knew he couldn’t talk down to him from his rank because even though the blonde didn’t always outright revolt against his ordered words, he also never just let them slide without some show of his disrespect to Roy’s rank.

He couldn’t have him arrested and locked up because **dammit** Edward was too important to the military and Roy’s own ends…

…also…Edward was more fragile than he looked…of course more importantly, he was more dangerous than he looked. Roy knew if Edward had wanted to hurt him just now…short of Roy setting the teen on fire, nothing would have stopped him from rendering the older man unconscious.

Edward had never been taken down by anyone ‘normal’ and the abnormal types he’d fought had also had a hard time with him.

Scar was lucky he was so fast since Edward hardly managed to land any hits.

The homunculi were lucky for similar reasons, that and their semi-immortality.

Roy sighed and blinked back the spots over his eyes from pressing his fingers into them too hard, as he simmered down he begun regretting what he’d said to Edward.

 

* * *

_**Moments Earlier...** _

_“I don’t have time for your stupid fucking mission, Mustang. I have things I need to do in Central, right now finding Scar is more important than some renegade alchemist committing government fraud and skipping town.” Edward said with his teeth half bared, one hand deep in his red coat pocket and his right hand leaving a hand print on the back of the couch in Mustang’s office where he leaned and gripped._

_“Right now…avoiding Scar is what every State Alchemist has been told to do, Fullmetal. I know you don’t have an affinity for doing what you’re told but under certain circumstances even you cannot always get your way. Now, he’s stolen millions of-…” Roy was about to go into the mission briefing further when the blonde’s mission docket landed on his desk with a slap._

_It slipped across the surface, knocking a pen of Roy’s so it rolled off onto the floor along with some of the mission papers._

_Edward’s hands came down to slam on his desk,_

_“You have other people to run around and keep the higher ups off your back about this stupid shit! You don’t have to send me to do what you could just as easily do.” He said as if it were just what Roy should be doing._

_The older man tensed, becoming annoyed very quickly, he knew things were starting to get crazy in Central and that Edward was getting more restless and far more reckless about what he did, grasping at any straws he could to find solutions to his own **personal** problems._

_But this was still a State organization and Edward was still a part of it and he was apparently yet to grasp that._

_Roy stood up and looked at Edward standing across from him, the blonde stood up straight…despite being shorter he didn’t look remotely intimidated…he never did._

_“Fullmetal…” he would try reason again, “…I understand that you’re under a lot of pressure, I know everything that’s going on is making you more irrational than usual…” the blonde narrowed his eyes, “…but it’s a direct insistence from the Fuhrer that all State Alchemist’s avoid Scar and it is a **direct order** from me, that you take the mission I’ve assigned you and leave Central in the morning.” He walked around his desk so he could cross the room and open his door, giving Edward an indirect dismissal since whenever he dismissed Edward verbally the boy always hung around and glared at him…just to be difficult._

_Apparently the change of strategy didn’t stop Edward from glaring and Roy didn’t even make it to the door before Edward started disobeying him,_

_“No…I can’t waste time with that. There’s way too much happening here…” he wasn’t yelling, he was saying it to himself._

_“Did you just say, no…to a direct order?” Roy turned to face him from a few meters away, his expression one that said he wasn’t in the mood for Edward’s bullshit._

_He saw the teens resolve waver, Edward was rude to a fault but there was a part of him that was fully aware of how much worse his situation would get if he were court martialled for insubordination._

_All of his resources would be taken from his eager hands._

_All leads lost._

_All hope gone._

_He watched the blonde’s expression shift as he thought his situation over._

_Roy wondered if Ed would call his bluff, Edward had always argued how he hated the errands and missions Roy assigned him that weren’t related to his interests but he’d done them all the same in the end._

_But Edward had never said ‘no’ outright before and the older man wanted to see if he would stick to that, he wanted to see if Edward would try his luck and test whether Roy would in fact have him written up._

_Edward looked at him after several moments of glancing around the room,_

_“No, I refuse the mission.” He said with less surety than Roy had seen before._

_Roy took a deep calming breath and let himself consider his options, he knew there were very few ways to get through to Edward and now that he’d called Roy’s bluff on reporting him, he’d have to try the only angle left to get Edward to remember that there was a hierarchy and that he was nowhere near the top of it._

_He walked over to Edward in steady but slow strides and when he was finally in Edward’s personal space bubble, as expected the teen didn’t back down and looked up at him defiantly, his mouth set in a scowl._

_Roy searched his eyes and saw no possibility of dealing with this pleasantly._

_He blinked slowly and nodded once,_

_“Fine…” he raised a gloved hand and upturned his palm, “…I’ll take this as your resignation. Give me your watch and leave the Military property immediately.”_

_Edward’s expression went from defiant to angry but in between Roy saw his shock and worry, even if it had been fleeting._

_“You’re bullshitting.” He said angrily, glaring at Roy like he was scum._

_Roy’s mouth turned down into a scowl and the open palm lowered, Edward almost un-tensed but then he felt a hand at his hip. With a firm grip and a yank, Edward’s link on his belt snapped and clinked against the floor, Roy had pulled his watch off his belt._

_The older man stepped back once and raised the watch by its chain, before twirling his hand so the chain wrapped round his hand until the watch settled in his palm, his other arm remained behind his back._

_“You’re indefinitely relieved of duty, Edward Elric.”_

_Edward’s words bubbled up, Roy watched his lips twitch long before he opened his mouth to yell,_

_“Are you fucking kidding me!”_

_Roy gave a very short and single shake of his head, raising an eyebrow,_

_“You’re lucky I’ve given you this option instead of wasting time punishing you with more military conditioning, now you can pursue you’re personal research unhindered by your duty to this country.” He said calmly._

_Edward looked beyond incredulous and very roughly he snatched out and grabbed the watch from the Colonel’s hand,_

_“Don’t be such a bastard, Mustang!”_

_Roy hadn’t made any attempt to hold onto the watch but he was further annoyed by Edward’s continued disrespect for the situation._

_“You know I need this job for my research!” Edward said harshly, holding onto his watch tightly._

_“If you **need** it so badly then you should take your orders seriously, Major Elric.” He was still mostly calm, he could see he’d gotten through._

_Edward almost cringed at the title, he hated military labels, it served as a reminder that he was in fact not in charge of everything he did._

_“Fine!” Edward ground out as he stuffed his watch into his coat pocket, “…but just remember the longer I take to get Al’s body back, the more it’s your fault.” He was about to turn._

_“I haven’t dismissed you…” Roy only said it because he wasn’t pleased with Edward’s last words._

_Edward stiffened so much it looked painful, Roy was sure he was about to snap something but he turned back and stood, not with a salute or even proper posture, he just stood._

_“Let me make something very clear to you Edward.” he said very seriously and brought his arms forward to cross over his chest, “There is no one besides **you** who is responsible for Alphonse’s condition. Everyday your little brother doesn’t have a body is completely your fault and you need to take responsibility for that because **you** have to live with it.”_

_Edward’s expression became empty and his face paled significantly._

_Roy relented,_

_“And if he never gets his body back…that will be your fault also.”_

 

* * *

He’d been lucky to see the tension in Edward’s left shoulder before he raised his arm to punch, because otherwise he would have been punched unguarded and unprepared.

He should have expected his words would anger the boy, even they were unnecessary they were true. Mostly.

He milled around his office for an hour or so, thinking over his argument with the younger male until Hawkeye returned and said she was leaving for the day, which meant he could leave too.

 

* * *

He had thought about just going straight home but as he walked from his dark office and through the empty halls of HQ his own guilt at his words started to plague him.

Fullmetal was  to blame for a lot of things…but his brothers condition was a shared mistake and he already blamed himself fully for it, Roy knew, but it was both his and Alphonse’s mistake and he felt like he should let Edward know he didn’t really blame him.

When he’d said it he had just wanted to see some humility in the boy’s fierce eyes but he’d only seen pain and then felt pain when said un-humbled and angry boy kicked him.

Roy sighed as he walked down many sets of stairs to the military barracks in the east wing of HQ.

He had his coat slung over his arm ready to put on when he left the building once he’d made peace with Edward.

He hated that he had to be the one to make amends, the teenager really never even tried to ‘be the bigger man’ but Roy knew it was kind of hard for Edward, being so short and all.

He smirked to himself.

Once he reached Fullmetal’s assigned barrack he knocked lightly on the dull green door and blinked patiently twice before the sound of clanking could be heard and the door was opened.

Roy raised his lazy gaze upward to meet the glowing eyes of Alphonse Elric, his frame completely outspanned the foot wide open he held the door, Roy could not see into the room at all.

“Hello, Colonel.” He sounded a little less cheery than usual.

“Hello Alphonse, is Edward here?” he knew the answer was yes, he was sure that’s why Alphonse wasn’t being overly polite and happy to see him as usual.

“Uh…” the nod of the helmet clanked, “…yes but he doesn’t want to see anyone, sir.” He said as nicely and evasively as possible.

“You mean he doesn’t want to see me.” Roy raised his eyebrows into his bangs knowingly.

Alphonse laughed nervously,

“…he’s just in a really bad mood.”

Roy sighed and ran a gloved hand over his face,

“Fullmetal, I need to speak with you, it’s about your mission.” He lied as he spoke loudly.

“Am I still going?” Edward’s voice came from somewhere inside the room.

Roy’s eye twitched,

“Yes…”

“Then fuck off.” Came the short reply.

“Brother!” Alphonse stepped back to turn around and look into the room, “…that’s very uncalled for, I think you should apologize to the Colonel.”

“No it's fine…excuse us a moment please, Alphonse.”

The 7 foot suit of armor clanged when Alphonse startled, Roy was now standing in front of him as he faced his brother, Roy had slipped under Al’s arm and entered the room when he stepped back.

Edward didn’t look amused as he sat sideways on his bunk, his back to the wall and legs across the bed, one bent up while the other leg was straight and his lower leg hung off the edge of the bedside.

There was a moment of silence and Roy knew Alphonse was waiting for Edward’s approval to leave them alone, otherwise Al wouldn’t leave. He expected that to be the case but then Edward nodded to his brother stiffly and looked away to the window between the beds, his fingers fiddling with a page of the book rested against his bent up leg.

The clanking of the armor sounded followed by the door latch clicking as it closed behind the younger boy and the sound faded down the hall.

Edward didn’t look at him,

“What do you want?” he said sounding tired.

“I came to talk about earlier.” Roy said evenly, not wanting to be hostile.

“Yeah I got your point, it’s your way or the highway right…you win, bastard.” Edward mumbled and sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall.

Roy was surprised by how calm Edward was, he could only think it was thanks to Alphonse, he had probably talked Edward down from his rage in the past hour.

He probably should have left after that but he didn’t, he chose to stay and say more words…even though words never went quite well when they were had with Edward Elric…especially coming from Roy Mustang.

“I’m glad you’ve come to your senses, you realize now that you would be cutting off your nose to spite your face by going against the military.” Roy mused, expressionless.

“That’s a stupid saying…” Edward mumbled and opened his eyes, “…I get it, so get out.” He glanced at the door.

Roy didn’t move, why didn’t he just leave?

“Is this actually about the mission?” Edward’s jaw became stiff, he was getting annoyed all over again.

Roy shook his head,

“I just needed to speak to you.”

“Then say whatever it is and get out!” Edward insisted, closing the book and tossing it beside him, his arms crossing over his chest.

Roy hated how quickly Edward went back to being rude, couldn’t he ever just be civil?

“What I said earlier about you and Alphonse, I-…”

“Don’t go there, Mustang…” the blonde’s voice was low and threatening, his eyes even more so.

Roy couldn’t help getting angry at Edward’s nerve to threaten him.

“What will you do if I do?” he asked challengingly.

Edward’s eyes narrowed and Roy saw him glance at Roy’s gloves, he fumed inwardly…Edward was sizing him up for a fight!

“If you attempt to hit me again Fullmetal, you won’t walk away without consequence.” He made a threat of his own.

Edward smirked now tilting his head so his bangs shifted out if his face,

“Oh please, you’re so full of shit. You’re always threatening me about court martials, over time and suspension, you never do anything about it.” He looked like he was purposely provoking Roy now and he put his hands up behind his head against the wall.

“So you realize I’m lenient with you and you still impertinent.” He said lowly, his arms behind his back.

Edward shrugged,

“Yeah, I don’t know why you let it happen. Probably because you look at me like a kid and feel sorry for me, I don’t much like it but I’ll take it when it’s useful.” He looked smug.

Roy was floored for a second, did Edward just admit to taking advantage of Roy’s leniency purposely?

“You’d rather I did have you punished the next time you walk into my office and don’t salute me?” because even that was against protocol and a sign of insubordination, he was speaking really low now.

Edward stared at him as if thinking it over,

“Maybe you should…maybe then I’d learn a lesson, right Colonel?” he moved forward and sat off the bed side, “Maybe then I’ll be all submissive and look up to you like the hero you like to **think** you are…” he said quietly as he leaned elbows on knees.

Roy stared at the smirk on Edward’s face, he knew he was being provoked for shits and giggles, Edward’s way of getting revenge would be saying things that upset Roy equally as much as he’d been upset earlier.

Like saying Roy thought himself a hero…it was upsetting because Roy had only been considered a hero of war by the higher ups who commended him for killing hundreds in the war.

He narrowed his eyes at Edward, not wanting to be baited,

“I think now would be a good time to shut that fucking mouth of yours, you’ve already pushed me almost to my limit today.” He warned and this time really considered leaving.

But if he left now though, Edward would still have won this pointless little battle of egos.

“Stop threatening me and get the fuck out…” Edward flicked his hand at Roy.

The older man’s jaw clenched so tightly it hurt, he closed the gap between himself and the younger boy and Roy grabbed Edward by his face.

His hand covered the bottom half of Edward’s face and his fingers dug into the back of his jaw as he pulled the teen up to stand. Edward was delayed in following the painful momentum, if not he’d have been lifted solely by Roy’s strength which would have hurt more.

He frowned angrily as Roy squeezed his face and stared down at him, Edward’s hands gripped his forearm and Roy felt the automail fingers squeeze threateningly around his wrist

Edward could break his wrist if he clenched that hand hard enough.

“I dare you.” Roy squeezed his hand tighter around the his face.

He could feel Edward’s jaw muscles work as he clenched his teeth and his breath came out in harsh huffs through his nose. But his automail hand didn’t tighten, it actually loosened.

Roy felt his anger ease, even the slightest show of proper respect sated him, if only Edward realized just how little Roy expected of him, he could live up to the standard easily.

Then again, Edward was probably just thinking about how he’d be screwing himself over if he snapped his superior officers wrist, there’d be no avoiding prison after that, never mind just punishment.

“I don’t ask much of you Edward, just a little mutual respect.” He squeezed his hand again and then let go, shoving Edward back by his face so he landed on the bed again.

He had a red hand print over his face and his lips and some skin on his cheeks were white from the pressure Roy had been gripping him with. He knew he’d hurt Edward but he also knew the other had had far worse pains, some discomfort in his jaw and his pride being wounded wasn’t so bad.

He turned to leave when Edward spoke again,

“You can’t bully me into respecting you, you’re just a bastard manipulator and your using the fucking military for your own personal gain…” he paused and Roy turned around, back straight, “…did you think I forgot about how guarded your little coup d’état secret is, Mustang?” he said very quietly.

Roy’s blood boiled.

What was wrong with Edward? He was acting like a child going tit for tat with someone in kindergarten.

Roy wanted to slap some sense into him.

It was ironic how neither of them took the others threats seriously yet they still continued to argue.

“You think you’re the only one who can make weighted threats?” Ed actually snickered, “…doesn’t feel very good does it.”

Roy came at him again, more annoyed now.

Edward barely struggled when Roy grabbed him this time by the front of his tank shirt and lifted his weight to his feet all too easily. Roy looked mad, like he meant business.

He’d dropped his coat onto the bed and he used both hands to drag the teenager and shove him face forward against the wall in the space at the bottom of the bed.

Roy bent Edward’s automail arm up behind his back in a way that would usually hurt but since he knew Edward wouldn’t feel in that arm he chose to just disarm him rather, since that was the arm that hurt to get hit with, best keep it out of the way.

He leaned against Edward trapping him in an awkward immobile position and put most of his upper body strength to Edward’s right side to pin his auto mail shoulder to the wall. His right hand was holding the arm up behind the teens back and his left hand was on Ed’s right shoulder, Roy’s elbow against the back of Edward’s head forcing his face into the wall.

And with the strength and height difference, Edward didn’t really have any leverage, although he could have tried to use his free left hand for more than just pressing against the wall but he didn’t, he just breathed heavily and looked very annoyed.

Aside from the fact that his face and chest hurt where he’d hit the wall, he really wasn’t all that uncomfortable.

Oh and Roy’s full body being pressed up against him was new. He ignored it though,

“Ok…now you’ve got me where you want me.” He said sarcastically, “Make me respect you, bastard.” He said angrily through his lips squished slightly against the wall.

Roy sighed, he was irritable –everything with Edward had to be a struggle,

“I don’t even think it’s possible to make you respect anything, you’re a fucking brat with a superiority complex so huge its stunted your fucking growth!” he said just as angrily and applied a little more pressure so Edward was even more intimate with the wall.

Edward growled at the jibe to his height and Roy felt the strength in the younger as he tried to push himself off the wall with his left hand and his body.

Roy wasn’t having it.

He removed his arm from Edward’s head and shoulder and he grabbed his free hand, this time when he twisted and bent it backwards to join the other one, Edward groaned but it quickly turned into a growl.

Roy’s grip was firm, he twisted the thin wrist and bent his own arm into an inner punch angle behind Edward’s back so he could force his elbow onto the sensitive inner part of Edward’s flesh arm in an awkward angle.

He knew it hurt, he’d had it done to him before.

Edward was growling and whining in an understandable combination of discomfort and anger.

And squirming…Roy noticed…quite a bit between himself and the wall.

“You fucking son of a – arg!” Edward pressed the side of his forehead into the wall when Roy twisted harder and pressed him up against the cool surface,

“I thought you were tougher than this…” Roy goaded, allowing his weight to keep Edward’s legs from getting much further than the wall in front of him.

“You don’t scare me Mustang…nothing you can do will hurt me where it counts…” Edward said angrily.

Roy laughed darkly, somehow intrigued by the challenge.

He leaned down to Edward’s ear,

"…if you're not afraid of getting hurt, then I'm not afraid of how much I hurt you..." he said quietly and felt Edward shiver against him.

His tone had been deeper than usual, Edward reacted to it rather well.

But the blonde recovered easily.  

“If I’d wanted, I could have fucked you up the minute you touched me bastard!” he said with so much conviction that Roy actually frowned. He hated to think it but yes, Edward could have gained the upper hand before he was disarmed this way,

“So why didn’t you?” he enquired, tipping his head back slightly so he could lean his chin on Edward’s head and he could feel the stray hairs tickle his chin.

“Because!” the teen shouted and squirmed more.

 Roy was beginning to think the close proximity of Edward’s ass to his groin was not such a great idea, also the smell of fresh shampoo in his hair was a bit distracting.

“Because what? You don’t want to get thrown out of the military or locked up?” he asked in a bored tone.

“Because…” Edward growled again, “…I don’t want to hurt you **that** badly.” he grumbled.

Somehow the tension was diffusing even as it escalated.

“Awe, I’m touched. Although I would have guessed differently after you kicked me in the side earlier.” He reminded the squirming shorter alchemist.

“If I’d kicked you properly you would have upchucked a bloody version of your lunch you asshole!” he admitted. “…and I kicked you on the right side!!” he added even louder.

Roy did have that healing burn and wound from the fight with Lust on his left side, which he mostly didn’t feel because of his pain prescription meds but still, he wasn’t going to give Edward any thanks for kicking him to begin with,

“You seem very confident you could take me in a fight.” Roy sounded rather amused.

“You bet I fucking am.” Edward responded, “A normal fight, no alchemy…” he added as an afterthought.

Roy smirked, Edward remembered getting his ass trumped when they had their test match at HQ.

“I doubt that, you can’t even get out of this…” he pressed himself to Edward just to make his point.

Edward snorted and then Roy saw stars for a second.

He hadn’t seen that coming.

He let go of Ed and stepped backward with his hands over his mouth and his jaw throbbing.

Edward had head butted him! So fucking hard! With his hard head!

He grumbled angrily, he pulled his hands away and saw some blood spots on his gloves. His bottom lip was split pretty badly, he felt the split flesh with his bloodly tongue, his gums of his lower teeth were bleeding too.

Edward had gotten on his toes to head butt him!

The blonde turned around, he was massaging his flesh wrist and staring at Roy as the older man took out a handkerchief and wiped the trickle of blood off his chin.

“Am I in trouble, sir?” he raised a blonde eyebrow, voice mockingly innocent.

Roy glared at Edward, he stood with his legs apart slightly and he seemed relaxed but Roy had seen Edward train some days with Alphonse at HQ, he knew that was his fighting stance, a lax version but still.

“Dirty…” Roy mumbled and swallowed some blood with a grimace as he wiped his chin again for good measure before folding the handkerchief over and pocketing it again.

Edward put his hands on his narrow hips,

“Hah! That’s a standard military fighting lesson, I’ve watched them train the rookies.” He informed Roy.

Roy didn’t even bother to threaten the boy, he figured maybe this was the best approach to dealing with Edward.

He lunged at Edward and the blonde looked genuinely startled for a second but he still ducked under the punch, getting down into an agile crouch and swiping Roy clean off his feet.

The older man dropped gracelessly, it had been too long since he’d had hand to hand combat.

He hit the ground heavily and just about managed to keep his head from connecting with the floor too hard but it did connect and so did his shoulders and tail bone. He groaned. He just groaned and laid there.

He felt Edward’s presence above him and he opened his eyes as much as he could with his grimace still in place, he saw a metal fist raised to strike and he blinked in slight shock…there was a sound of connecting but no pain. He turned his head to stare at the metal fist beside his face.

Edward’s automail fist punched the floor next to his head so hard that it cracked the **linoleum** tiling.

That wasn’t really something that cracked easily.

He looked back up at the blonde kneeling over him, from that angle Edward looked strange. Yes, strange.

And attractive.

His untidy braid hung over his shoulder and his bangs hung loosely around his face, shadowing his gold eyes and making them seem more intense.

Edward smiled down at him for a moment before the teen started chuckling and then he started all out laughing.

He sat back…on Roy’s crotch and continued laughing.

It really was inconvenient how clueless Edward was to human physicality.

He sighed,

“What’s funny?” Roy’s stared up at the teen laughing above him and he could feel blood from his split lip dribble onto his bottom teeth.

“I-ahahhah…I just…ahahahhaheeehee…” he leaned forward so his hands were either side of Roy’s head as he laughed.

Roy watched him…fondly. He had a great smile.

It took a minute for him to stop and in that time the small shifts of his leather clad ass were becoming problematic for Roy.

Edward finally calmed down enough and he leaned back again so his butt fully settled on Roy’s crotch again, while his hands settled on his own thighs either side of Roy.

Roy tensed below the teen.

“…I’m…just glad we had this talk…” Edward finally said and he brushed his bangs behind his ears, “…you’re a bastard but I know you kinda mean well. Even if you’re a total bastard about it all the time. Bastard.” He was saying with an Edward like grin across his face.

Roy blinked.

Edward hadn’t noticed.

Roy took it as a small blessing and he used his hands so he could sit up, knowing Edward would get up if he did so but he got as far as his elbows before Edward frowned and blinked.

 _‘Oh no…no no no no no…”_ he stared at Edward’s face and the blonde stared back at him before his honey colored eyes dropped down.

Roy’s eyes went rather wide and his legs tensed when Edward gingerly shifted in his lap and pressed his buttocks down to the side where he felt the hardness in Roy’s pants.

Edward blinked again and raised his eyes to Roy’s.

The older man was straight faced…but it was a red straight face.

“Is that…are you…do you have a…Mustang…” Edward was blinking and getting a little red in his face as well, “…that’s not because of me, right?” he finally settled on a way to word his awkward question.

Roy thought to say _‘No Edward, I just have an erection because it was feeling spontaneous.’_ since the question was stupid,

“You were squirming…” Roy mumbled and blinked, “…a lot.” He added still leaning on one elbow.

The blonde turned fully red now,

“Ah…that’s weird.” He mumbled.

“Why the hell is it weird!?” Roy was still red in his face and now frowning…Edward still made no move to get off his lap but had the nerve to call him weird!

“Because…I’m a guy!” Edward yelled right back but not angrily, just awkwardly.

“My dick doesn’t know that, Edward!” he said back, though quietly and he sat up fully, pushing Edward back by his shoulder just to get the teen off so all the blushing could end.

He didn’t want Edward to think logically about it and figure out that the brain decided what was attractive before the cock reacted…cause that would raise awkward questions about sexual interests that were not Edward’s business.

He was just glad Edward didn’t get spastic and start yelling about it.

He paused in his pushing of the teen because Edward grimaced and made a sound of pain where he touched.

He pulled his hand back, he hadn’t hurt Edward that badly when he pushed him against the wall had he?

Hell…he had a bleeding fucking lip, a bruised side opposite a burnt side and still he was trying not to feel bad about rough handling Edward.

He made a face somewhere between concern and ‘I always did like blonde’s’.

“What is it?” he leaned back on one arm again and held Edward’s left shoulder as the teen grimaced and pressed a hand to his right shoulder where Roy had pushed him.

“…eh, it’s my arm. It always hurts…some days just more than others.” He mumbled and raised a kneeling leg, about to get up.

Roy frowned and then leaned too much of his weight on his left side to get up fully and he also let out a sound of pain and grimaced, easing back to lying down and holding his left side.

Edward didn’t get up and instead settled again,

“Your burn still hurts?” he asked with a huff.

Roy had closed his eyes and opened them again at Edward’s words,

“Yeah…too much exertion.”

Edward shook his head,

“Sorry for kicking you, bastard.” He mumbled and stopped rubbing his shoulder.

Roy blinked slowly up at Edward, an apology was rare and he found he liked the way it sounded.

“It’s not your fault…”

“Of course it is dumbass, I kicked you…and you came down here and I pissed you off some more…” he sighed.

Roy shook his head,

“No no, **this** pain **is** your fault…” he said with raised eyebrows and Edward gave him a quick glare, “…I meant about what I said earlier. Alphonse…is not your fault.”

There was a moment of silence where Roy just lay and Edward sat slouched over him, then Edward grimaced and rubbed his shoulder again,

“Ah fuck...it hurts…” he grumbled.

“That could be my fault…” Roy’s side had eased from its pain.

Edward nodded,

“Yeah, you made it worse…with all your man handling.” He rolled his eyes and smirked.

It got really quiet again and Roy stared up at him, Edward glanced down at Roy and from the look he was getting he got a little red in his face,

“What?” he raised an eyebrow.

“You’re still sitting in my lap.” Roy informed him.

Edward froze and blinked several time as he realized that was entirely true…and rather comfortably too.

“Ye- yeah…well…you seemed to like it just now…bas-…” he stopped talking when Roy finally pushed himself to sit up completely and Edward lost his leg leverage. He was now sitting completely in Roy’s lap and leaning back slightly, bent legs either side of the Colonel’s waist.

Their faces were close together, Edward swallowed.

Roy had clear fair skin, dark blue slanted eyes, his noise was slightly pointed, his lips pale and his face was angular…looking at him that closely, the reason women like the bastard so much seemed much more obvious to Ed.

Roy smiled at him and revealed nice white teeth,

“That shut you up…” he mumbled and Edward felt the words breath ghost over his lips and face, Roy smelled faintly of brandy.

Edward averted his gaze,

“…whatever…” he said stupidly, eyes curious and unsure.

Roy thought it was cute. He didn't look shy per say, just uncertain of how he should react which made sense. He also noted for the first time that Ed wore some sort of colonge or deodorant and it rather suited him.

Edward’s hand still moved absently over his sore shoulder and Roy’s eyes dropped to it, only a small part of the automail shoulder was covered by the tank shirt. He could see the scars and damaged skin etched into the fair skin beneath Ed’s fingers that massaged where the metal met the flesh, the scars stretched over Ed’s trapezius muscle like a pink skin web.

“Mustang…” Edward said quietly when Roy stared at his shoulder.

Roy lowered his face so his lips pressed to Edward’s shoulder where the skin disappeared underneath the metal, he could feel Edward’s fingers become still against his chin.

His shoulder smelled like well-oiled gears and was cool under half of his lips, while Edward’s skin was smooth and very warm against the other half.

He let his lips rest there, opening his eyes and staring over the slouched arch or Edward’s back, the teen had stilled and was breathing quietly.

“Is this where it hurts the worst …?” he mumbled against the skin with a smile, moving his lips over the skin slightly before pressing kisses to his shoulder, he felt Edward tense.

Edward’s head moved and it felt like he shook his head ‘no’, then there was breath against Roy’s ear,

“It hurts everywhere…all the time…” he said very quietly and it tickled Roy’s ear, “…let me show you..?” he said even quieter.

 _‘…so I can kiss it better…’_ Roy finished in his head still smiling.

He pulled back and met Edward’s eyes before he nodded subtly.

Edward hesitantly leaned forward and Roy obliged the chaste kiss, with a small wince because of his cut, against the others lips. Edward’s lips were warm and dry, Roy liked the feeling of the blonde bangs tickling his face.

In the back of his mind he questioned himself, he was a grown man and Edward was 16, he was very aware of that…but he was also aware of the fact that Edward was legal at 15 being a State Alchemist. So it was moral versus legal.

Roy wasn’t sure which he’d choose to follow in this instance.

Edward’s flesh hand came up and brought Roy’s right hand with it, he used his automail hand to pull the glove off. It amused Roy sweetly and aroused him deeply when Edward directed his fingers to run over his chin and throat slowly.

Roy kissed his chin, the underside of his jaw and his adam’s apple, letting his tongue wet the spot slightly.

His fingers were directed over the automail shoulder and Roy kissed there again, a few slower kisses, wetting his lips as Edward trailed his hand over his shirt to stop near the center of his chest…where his heart beat fast beneath.

Roy glanced at Edward’s face, the boy seemed somber.

Roy pressed his hand in Edward’s grasp firmly to the cloth of his shirt against his chest before he moved his hand and tilted his head to press his lips to the spot and he smiled,

“That’s a heartbeat worthy of you Fullmetal, loud and strong…” he grinned.

He felt Edward’s chest vibrate when he laughed at Roy’s words.

It was odd, the moment would have been completely sentimental between them had it not been for Roy’s arousal and what he felt of Edward’s own growing interest.

He brought his face up again and Edward looked sheepishly at him and still held his hand between them,

“That’s a new look for you…” he teased.

Edward frowned more like himself,

“Shut up…” he turned his face to the side and his bangs partially covered his face.

Roy kissed the side of Edward’s mouth…deciding he’d run with the excuse that Edward was legal.

Edward was gratifyingly gorgeous even if he didn’t know it and he was willing.

The blonde turned his face back and his sealed lips slid rather well against Roy’s for the moment, Roy kissed the puckered lips and just enjoyed it like that for a few seconds. Sweet and warm.

Edward’s eyes blinked open after a while and Roy pulled back, his hand on Ed’s chest slid down and around his waist, pulling Ed closer against him.

When Edward made a silent gasp Roy parted his lips over the others and tongued Edward’s mouth slowly and deeply. He didn’t know if Edward had kissed anyone before and it didn’t matter because right then the blonde was following his lead, eyes closed and handing over his dominance without protest.

Roy wondered if this was the only area in which Edward would submit to him.

He tingled at the thought.

Edward’s hands rested lightly on his shoulders as they kissed while Roy’s hand experimentally slipped under the tank shirt to feel the smooth skin of Edward’s well-toned lower back.

The blonde made no complaint and just allowed Roy to have his way with his mouth and tongue, apparently not bothered by the copper taste of blood in Roy’s mouth at all.

Edward’s hands on his shoulders had just started to slide down over his uniformed chest and Roy’s hands had just started to feel their way further up the shirt…

…when a knock sounded.

It was like the silence around them shattered and everything was so noisy again…reality was noisy and Edward was not submissive, he was aggressive.

“Brother, Colonel, are you done?” Alphonse’s pleasant voice rung out from the other side of the door.

Edward blanched –which wasn’t surprising considering the fact that he was sitting in his commanding officer’s lap and having his tongue molested accordingly- he shoved Roy back, severing the kiss a little noisily and got his feet underneath him quickly.

He was standing in seconds and in his tight leather pants his arousal was obvious.

Roy really liked how those pants looked on Edward…more so now that he knew he could get into them.

He glanced at Roy and made a face that yelled ‘get the fuck up bastard!’ and the older man blinked and stood up, his military pants hiding his own erection very well.

Edward took a breath,

“Yeah, Al…we’re done…” Edward said as he went to sit back where he’d been on the bed and placed the book open on a random page over his lap, raising his leg as well for more cover up.

Roy picked up his coat and ran his hands over his jacket to smooth it out just before Alphonse opened the door and ducked under the frame to step inside.

“Is everything alright…it’s suspiciously quiet.” Al glanced between the two of them, both standing and sitting more or less exactly as he’d left them, which was odd.

He expected bloodshed and screams of terror…

Then he saw Roy’s lip which had stopped its bleeding but was red and aggravated, if he could have blinked he would have.

“Colonel, is brother in trouble?” he asked nervously.

Roy shook his head airily,

“No, he apologized.” He noted with a smirk.

Edward’s face slipped naturally into his scowl,

“Yeah…so get out already.” He mumbled half-heartedly.

Roy’s smirk turned into a smile, he didn’t have any illusions about Edward changing his attitude but on the bright side, he’d discovered a method to diffuse the tension between them…

“Fullmetal, come to my office in the morning…” Roy said as he stepped toward the door, Alphonse held it open for him quickly.

“Huh…” Edward looked up from the book, “…I have to leave on the mission in the morning…” he reminded.

Alphonse glanced between them.

He’d left them for so long…hadn’t they discussed the mission like the Colonel had said he wanted to?

“I’m reassigning it, you need to stay in Central for a while because you have important things to do here.” Roy pointed out as if it were obvious before nodding to Alphonse and walking out.

“Bye Colonel…” Alphonse said and then closed the door after Roy was out.

He glanced at Ed who was paging through book, as if trying to find his page just now only and then he looked at the floor and saw a crack in a tile between the beds where there hadn’t been one.

He stayed in this room so often he was that familiar with the wall paint even.

He looked around and couldn’t see anything else that was out of place but it had seemed far too calm when he’d entered. With a clanking shrug he glanced again at his brother and he saw a small smirk on Ed’s face while he read a book of alchemical equations.

Very odd.

Alphonse surmised something must have happened but alas he would never know, he supposed it was just good that Ed and Mustang were getting along because they would need the Colonel on their side.


	2. There's More Than One Way To Make You Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or its characters.  
> Yeah I finally updated this, the tone might seem different because I wrote the first part and this part so far apart, I once again couldn't manage an ominous feeling, as I said before, Roy inspires humor in me.
> 
> Also this story was inspired by Marilyn Manson's songs, Leave a Scar, Pretty As A ($) and Evidence and the lyrics belong to him.
> 
> This chapter falls into Chapter 63 of the manga

 

__

* * *

 

_One of us is a knife  
One of us is ripe, baby_

_Let me show you where it hurts_   
_There's more than one way, to make you cry_

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to just go back to the hotel, brother?" Alphonse asked, looking down at Ed as they walked along the quiet streets of Central, it was late night, probably close to 11 PM and they were walking their way back to the military hotel after having taken Fu to Doctor Knox's place to see his granddaughter, Lan Fan.

Edward shook his head, glancing up at Alphonse, his large armor body casting Ed into shadows every time they passed under a street light,

"You go ahead Al, I'm gonna keep walking for a while…" he sighed. He was feeling pretty frustrated at the overall situation they were presently in. After having been swallowed by Gluttony, coming through the Gate for the second time in years, seeing Alphonse's body intact, meeting the 'father' of the homunculi, Ling becoming a homunculus and having had to bend to Bradley's will to protect their loved ones, the slow pace things were presently going at was messing with his adrenalin and his mood.

He doubted a walk would burn off his excess energy but maybe he'd run, he hadn't worked out lately, aside from fighting for his general wellbeing and survival, if that counted, and he figured some earnest exercise would do him good. It usually did.

"I'll go with you." Alphonse offered, clanking alongside Ed as they both glanced ahead, seeing the front of the hotel come in to view and Ed stopped walking, glancing down a street heading off in another direction,

"Don't worry about it Al, I'll be fine, I need some time to clear my head."

Alphonse sighed and stopped walking as well, it always sounded kind of weird when he sighed inside the armor, and it was louder too,

"You're being reckless again, brother, you know that scar is still around." He chastised mildly.

Ed shrugged and gave his younger brother a lazy half smile,

"I'm pretty sure that Scar's preoccupied with finding out about the homunculi screwing over Ishval and that father guy being behind it all," he smirked, "that, **and** he was pretty fucked up last time we saw him." He snorted, feeling less like he'd been totally useless that day in underground creepy lair seeing as how even Scar got a beat down.

Alphonse did that weird thing where even though he had no expression Edward knew he was receiving an exasperated look from his sibling, but Ed was right, mostly anyway, so Al conceded,

"Fine, brother, but please be careful and don't go looking for trouble."

Ed frowned, making a face at Al,

"I don't go looking for trouble, Al…" he trailed off because Al was doing it again, except this time his lack of expression said 'yeah, right, who're you kidding' loud and clear, "…fine, whatever, I'll be careful." He huffed and waved his gloved hands before stuffing them back into his black coat pockets.

"That's all I ask." Alphonse sounded sarcastic, damn brat.

Edward decided a light punch to the side of Al's armor was as good a parting gesture as was necessary before he jogged across the street and started walking off, he could hear the sound of Alphonse's clanging getting further away as they walked in distancing directions.

* * *

Edward walked for about a half hour before he realized it wasn't doing him any good, he didn't feel any less stuck and restless and by then he'd lost interest in running. So he sighed loudly into the cool, evening air and walked in to the empty main road distractedly. He looked up at the lights, some on and most off, in the buildings lining the streets as he made his way across the road until he was came to stop at the stone guardrail of the open water canals that separated the right and left lanes of all the main streets in Central.

He leaned on the guardrail, arms folded over each other and looked down into the dark water, frowning slightly as he thought about the amount of time he and Al had been wasting running around looking for the stupid little Xingese girl. After having seen Al's body looking so skinny and frail inside the Gate, Ed felt a renewed sense of urgency to get it out.

But with how little luck they were having lately, he was starting to worry…and worrying was never productive.

All it did was get in the damn way.

But lots of things had been going wrong lately, it was getting pretty annoying, especially since now he had a real sense of just how dangerous the situation that Central, hell, all of Amestris was in. And even with all of that, he was still trying to figure out what the real purpose of that father guy was, because all of the pieces just weren't fitting yet.

Everything was just taking too long to make sense!

Edward groaned and leaned further onto the chest high guardrail, unfolding one arm so he could stretch it out over the canal, leaning his chin on his still folded arm. He heard the sound of a car coming down the street but he was well out of the way of the road so he didn't bother to look, that was, until the sound of the car came to stop and idle some ways behind him.

Ed immediately put his guard up and prepared to turn around for some kind of an altercation, feeling more on edge because of his restlessness.

"What are you doing, Fullmetal?"

Instead he huffed and the tension left his body, making him feel even more annoyed because his adrenalin had picked up for a second there and yet again he was let down. What a shitty couple of weeks. He stood up straight and turned around to face his commanding officer, leaning back against the guardrail with his elbows hitched up,

"Taking a walk, plotting evil's demise, making no progress and some other shit, what about you Colonel," he raised an eyebrow, feeling the usual annoyance that came with Roy Mustang just by default, "your date dump you or something?"

Mustang, who was sitting in the idling car with his window rolled down and his hands loosely rested on the steering wheel, frowned,

"Date?"

Ed pulled his mouth to one side and rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, Al and I saw you pick up some lady after you dropped us off at the hotel earlier, not very discreet, Colonel Shit."

The Colonel seemed to have a moment of realization and he smiled in his own special leering way, which for him was basically just a smug and sleazy look at the same time,

"Ah yes, Madeline!" he glanced from Ed to his rearview mirror probably out of habit and then his sleazy smile faded, "she wasn't so much a date as a…distraction." He sounded almost careful about how he worded it.

Edward honestly could give a fuck less. Maybe two less actually.

"I don't give a shit what you're calling your flings these days, Mustang, it is what it is." He said airily and pushed off the railing to start walking along the road again, "Anyway, see ya." He waved over his shoulder, deciding to head back to hotel.

But Mustang apparently had other ideas because he rolled up alongside Ed, since Ed was heading in the direction Mustang had been driving, and he drove slowly,

"Need a lift?" he asked neutrally.

Ed glanced at him and gave him a look that said 'whatever, no, I can walk dumbass', or at least that's what he thought, whether his face conveyed as much as Al did without a face, he had no idea. Mustang looked amused though,

"Don't be such a brat, Fullmetal, I was hoping you'd fill me in on what happened a few weeks back." He said as he continued to roll along beside Ed a couple of meters into the empty road.

Ed had his hands deep in his pockets as he walked at a casual pace,

"Which part?" he asked airily.

"The part that you conveniently avoided mentioning anything about in your last two impressively short reports." He said in his annoyed tone of voice, "About what happened during the time you were swallowed by Gluttony."

Ed cringed, that experience was up there with the most unpleasant things he'd ever been through, right along with seeing what he'd thought was his mother lying in the center of a failed transmutation array, seeing Al disappear into the Gate helplessly and bleeding out from two lost limbs. It was days before he'd been able to get the smell and taste of iron out of his nose and mouth, not to mention the clothes he'd had to throw out because they were drenched through and ruined with blood from the ocean of it inside of Gluttony's fake Gate.

Sucked. Why did Mustang want him to talk about it? Oh right, commanding officer and whatever.

"It was cavernous, gross and bloody and dark and…" he trailed off and stopped walking, Mustang brought the car to a break easily and Ed sighed heavily as he gave the older man a tired, slightly off kilter side look when he saw how he was being looked at, "…what?" he asked testily.

"Let's talk, Ed." Mustang said quietly, evenly and tipped his head as a gesture for Ed to get in the car.

With an irritable glance around the empty street, Ed put one foot in front of the other and walked over to the car.

* * *

They were parked in a back alley, much like they'd been several weeks back on the day Ed and Al had gone ahead and put on a show to get Scar to come after Ed, the same day Mustang and Hawkeye had intercepted them and nearly messed up the plan by being sensible and cautious. Honestly, who needed that.

It was nighttime this time though, so it was dark where they sat inside the car except for trails of obscured street, moon and city light, making the atmosphere quiet and bleak, and it was just the two of them, minus their usual ever present company, Al and Hawkeye.

Mustang sighed and leaned against the driver side door after they'd been sitting for a silent minute,

"…you were saying." He picked up the conversation randomly and Ed frowned and glanced at him as he hitched his left elbow up on the passenger door arm rest and settled his chin on his fist,

"What?"

"Cavernous, gross, bloody, dark and?"

Oh, yeah that, he hadn't wanted to finish that statement.

Edward considered telling Mustang to shove off and mind his own damn business, but sitting in the silence, in the dark, away from prying eyes, hopefully including Bradley's, he felt like it was okay to talk about it, just for once. To talk about the things he didn't want to tell Al because he didn't want to stress him out, Mustang could handle it, hell, he was asking to hear it.

Also, maybe it was because Ed now knew all about the older man's time in Ishval and his good intentions that were born out of that tragedy, that Ed felt less inclined to hide things from him.

Slumping down into the seat, Ed made sure not to look at Mustang,

"…and I thought for sure I was going to die." He mumbled, aware that the older man had shifted and was probably looking at him. He heard a sigh,

"Considering all of the dangerous situations you put yourself in, are you saying that possibility never occurred to you before?" Mustang asked sounding somewhere between amused and concerned.

Ed snorted,

"Course', been fucked up and outmatched by empty suits of armor, a crazy serial killer and semi-immortals a shit lot lately…" he answered honestly, "…but being in Gluttony's Gate was different. I couldn't fight my way out of it, I wasn't down to my last strength with no options, beaten fair and square, losing blood and consciousness," Ed glared out of the window into the darkness and he clenched his automail gloved fist on his thigh, "there was nothing I could do, I had health and strength and presence of mind, but I was helpless and Al wouldn't have known what happened to me if I'd been stuck down there and it would have just been the… **end**." He muttered the end bit with a dark look on his face.

Mustang didn't say anything so Ed looked at him and found that the older man was staring out of his own window, looking contemplative, before he glanced at Ed,

"And yet, as the Fullmetal Alchemist so often does, you defied the odds all favoring your untimely demise, and here you sit, as pleasant as always." He said, amused by the sound of it, probably over his last sarcastic remark.

Ed gave him a dirty look but it faded as his gaze lingered on Mustang's side profile, the older man's fair skin looked colorless and shadowed in varied places where the light did and did not reach, and just as before when Ed had gotten a closer look at Mustang, he noticed how attractive the Colonel was. His eyes seemed darker and his lips paler in the lighting, and as he looked at Ed and smiled, a rare smile showing some of his teeth, the blonde blinked,

"Speechless and blushing…" Mustang pointed out, "…I'd love to take the credit for that but I'm quite sure I didn't do or say anything to warrant that reaction."

Edward belatedly realized that his face was warm and he was staring while thinking of that one time where he'd gotten a close look at the Colonel, when he and Mustang had…kissed. He averted his gaze then and cleared his throat, bringing his arms to cross over his chest as he stared at the dashboard,

"…was just thinking." He mumbled.

Mustang was quiet again for a few long seconds before he sighed quietly,

"This is the first time we've been alone together since what happened in the military dorms…" he said quietly, "…I was thinking about it too, but I didn't think it'd be appropriate to bring it up."

Edward snorted,

"Appropriate? You crossed that line when you stuck your tongue down my throat." He pointed out in his gauche way and Mustang made a sound of disagreement, lips thinning in irritation,

"Is that really how you view what happened?" he sounded vaguely annoyed, "As a state certified adult, and my subordinate, you assaulting me and then sitting in my lap was no better." He pointed out.

Edward smirked,

"Oh, now I'm viewed as an adult, not a child when it doesn't suit you, huh." He pointed out himself, shifting in his seat. Mustang raised his eyebrows,

"Again with the double standard, you who only wants to be treated as a child when it suits **you**."

Edward half rolled his eyes,

"Alright, yeah. Whatever…" he didn't feel like getting into that, he was more interested in talking about what had and hadn't happened after that, "…so yeah, first time alone since then…what gives with that?" Ed readjusted his arms, refolding them the opposite way.

Mustang turned his head to look at Ed and the teen did likewise, though less directly,

"As I recall, I had told you to report to my office the following morning," Edward lowered further into the seat with an inward groan as he remembered what Mustang was about to explain, "only to receive a written note that morning from a Corporal, letting me know you and Alphonse had gone back to the military hotel… **and then** …" Ed did groan now and pressed his head back into seat, "…only a few hours later I hear through the informative network of Central's gossiping citizens, that the people's alchemist is going around advertising his own special brand of showmanship and stupidity -…"

"My plan for Scar _worked_." Ed grumbled.

"…-at which time I came to find you…" Mustang said that last bit slowly, so Ed glanced over and caught the older man's annoyed frown, "…and I realize now, as I'm saying it out aloud, **that** was the reason you were so adamant not to go on that mission I assigned you." He sounded like he'd just realized, indeed.

Ed raised an eyebrow; maybe talking about this hadn't been then best idea.

"You and Alphonse had already come up with your ridiculous plan for Scar, hadn't you?" the Colonel turned in his seat to bodily face Ed, who tightened his arms across his chest and leaned away toward his door, "That's why you refused my order so blatantly…" he made a laughing sound and his slanted eyes widened, "…you little shit-…"

"Little…" Ed's blood started to boil and he turned a death glare on an unfazed Mustang.

"…the very **second** I told you that you were no longer required to go on that mission and I left, you took off." Mustang said flatly, smile gone and looking distinctly annoyed, having just realized that Ed had used the leniency to his advantage yet again.

Ed shook off the height rage willies and glared at Mustang,

"Yeah, so what, I had important shit to do." He justified.

"Running off on a suicidal mission is not important shit." The older man folded his own arms across his chest now and Ed narrowed his eyes,

"S'more than you did bastard, if it hadn't been for me and Al doing that we wouldn't know half the shit we know now."

Mustang gave him a look.

And Ed answered the look,

"Like…like where that father guy is hiding out and about how the homunculi started the war in Ishval…and…and that Bradley is a homunculus and-…"

"And a lot of good knowing **any** of that has done us." Mustang said firmly.

Ed bared his teeth and glared at him,

"What the fuck ever, just cause' you couldn't do shit about Gluttony tryna' swallow your dumb ass,"

"Watch your mouth, Fullmetal." Roy warned, feeling much like he had several weeks ago when he'd had to deal with Ed's blatant disrespect.

"-…and can't do shit about Bradley pulling the strings on us like we're fucking puppets-…"

"Dammit, Edward." Mustang's jaw was clenched tightly.

"…and all you're good for is going out on dates with average looking women who don't have a fucking clue-…"

"Shut u-…wait, what?"

"…about how crazy shit is gonna go down-…"

Roy pressed a hand over Edward's mouth to shut him up and the blonde's eyes widened and then narrowed and Mustang snatched his hand back before he got bit, because that is exactly what Ed's intent had been, his teeth clicking audibly just as the Colonel had his hand at a safe distance.

Despite Ed's glare of promised pain, Roy felt a pleasant smug satisfaction in what he'd heard,

"Average…" he pointed out and Ed's anger wavered to confusion, "…you're rating the women I see now, Ed, and so harshly too." He decided to tease the younger male, who was rapidly turning pink again, "I'll have you know Madeline is highly sought after." He bragged.

He'd hoped Edward would get mad but instead the teen made a face like Roy was retarded,

"Whatever, that wasn't even my point."

Mustang sighed, he'd been hoping for jealously, but apparently Ed wasn't so inclined, so then,

"It's a bit odd you'd bother to rate her if it hadn't had some significance to your rant." He stated.

Ed twitched,

"I wasn't _ranting_ , bastard and never mind why I rated her, we weren't even talking about that." Edward wondered for the hundredth time how this man had made youngest Colonel, his mind was so spastic, "We were talking about what an idiot you are!"

Mustang was trying very hard to avoid having another argument with Ed, it was too late and he was too tired to listen to Ed bitch at him about all of the fuck ups he'd made recently, he was having a hard enough time with it all on his own, but the teen just made it **impossible** not to retaliate,

"Don't call me an idiot, you reckless, insolent brat!" he snapped, meeting Ed head on across the seat.

Geez, he never learned that the high road with Ed took a little more reach and that he should strive for it, but it was just too easy to yell at the teen most times.

"Don't call me reckless, I get shit done!" Ed snapped back, facing the older man in his seat now too.

"For the amount of problems you cause me while your 'getting shit done'," he air quoted and it only annoyed Ed further, "it's inequitable!" Roy stated.

"Ungrateful-…" Ed ground his teeth together.

"Hah! Look who's talking!" Mustang quipped.

"I risk my life to get information while you sit on your ass!" Ed said through clenched teeth.

"You risk your life when you go out to get lunch because you're a shit magnet!" Roy stated firmly.

"…bastard, I oughta…"

When Ed lunged at him Roy fully expected to find hands around his throat, that's how Ed had been poised when he moved and in his mind with his eyes shut and head tilted away reflexively, the Colonel quickly tried to think of a defense mechanism to such an attack.

But then Ed never reached him and he opened his eyes to see that…

…Ed's coat had been caught in the car door and the teen jerked to a stiff halt more than halfway across the front seat, hands inches from Roy's neck and with wide eyes and an adorable look of frustrated embarrassment on his face as he realized what had happened.

Well, shit. It struck Mustang right then as he raised his eyebrows in relief, that he had the upper hand.

Before an expletive could leave the teen's mouth, Roy shoved Ed's twitching hands aside, leaned forward, grabbed the collar of Ed's black inner jacket and he kissed him. Having recalled that the last time it had been an excellent method for getting Ed to submit to him…and it was mutually beneficial in so **many** ways.

Of course Ed was anything but predictable and he grabbed Roy's shirt collar just as roughly and seemed like he was uncertain of whether to shove Mustang off or pull him closer, so for a second he did both while his mouth remained closed and his breath came out shortly through his nose.

But then he settled on a decision and Mustang felt the fists curled into his shirt tighten as Ed yanked him closer so the kiss was so firm it was bruising. The Colonel wanted to slip his tongue into Ed's mouth right when the blonde broke off from the kiss but stayed close, mouths inches from one another.

His golden eyes narrowed as he regarded Roy up close, gaze intense,

"The door saved you from a beat down, Colonel…" Ed said quietly, oddly serious and Mustang grinned,

"I was paralyzed with fear, Fullmetal." He caught Ed's bottom lip between his teeth making a rather nice sound emit from the back of Ed's throat and Mustang released his one hand from Ed's collar then.

He still held it fast with his left, but with his right he took a chance and started to roughly pull the zipper of Ed's inner jacket down and he felt Ed's breath hitch against his mouth.

If Ed was gonna shove him off that would have been his cue. Mustang drew the zipper the last few inches down much slower, giving Ed a chance to react but when the zip snicked off the end and the inner jacket fell open, all the teen did was press his mouth to Mustang's again and he parted his sweet, pink lips a second later.

Mustang had an internal battle of conscience once again, as he had the last time he'd tasted Edward Elric's mouth with his tongue, but it didn't last much more than a few seconds because once again Ed gave no hesitation or pause as he kissed back enthusiastically, eager and wet and inexperienced in many ways.

But still thoroughly enjoyable. Roy would attest.

Edward could taste alcohol on Roy's tongue and while it was strong and bitter it didn't stop the rapid realization from occurring to him that, shit, he liked having Mustang's mouth on his. The last time it had happened he'd all but forgotten the actual feeling because a minute later he'd been let off the hook for a stupid mission.

But right then with no other circumstances interfering with his or Mustang's actions, Ed actually focused on the feeling and he liked it, he wanted it.

Mustang's hands parted the open flaps of Ed's inner jacket before they settled on his hips over his black shirt, Ed's skin broke out in a hot tingle at the personal contact and his damn coat was still restricting him from moving any further or he was sure he would have climbed into Mustang's lap already.

Damn, that sounded like a good idea.

Roy had just started to pull Edward's shirt up so he could get to that smooth, nicely tanned skin, when Edward released his collar and broke off from the kiss with a smack and an audible inhale, because breathing through his nose had apparently not satisfied his body's need for oxygen, and then he sat back and started to struggle out of the black coat that was stuck in the door.

When Roy registered that Ed was _removing_ his first layer of clothing, he caught up quick and started to pull his sport coat off before he tossed it onto the backseat at the same time as Ed's coat fell off his shoulders onto the seat behind him. He saw that the blonde was about to get onto his knees and try to get into his lap and while the idea appealed like crazy to Roy, his side of the front seat was obstructed by the steering wheel.

So before Ed could get his legs under him, Roy grabbed his bent up flesh leg by the calf and his belt by the buckle with his other hand and he yanked Edward forwards and inwards, the teen's head just missing to hit the car door, luckily, only because of how sharply he'd been tugged forward.

Edward stifled an undignified squawk before he found himself lying flat on the front seat, watching wide eyed and teeming with a very pleasant heat in his lower abdomen, as the Colonel moved so he was hovering over Ed, hands pressed into the car seat either side of the blondes head...

…and belatedly Ed realized, when Mustang settled his weight against him, that his leather clad legs were spread and the older man was laying between them. That was hot in a way Ed's body reacted to very strongly.

Ed's flesh leg was bent and pressed against the seat back while his left was half off the seat and Mustang was leaning down and kissing his neck and Ed quickly remembered his hands, unsure of what to do with them at first because he was a bit overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through his adolescent body.

The touch of Mustang's free hand, found to be wandering up under Ed's shirt over his abs, the smell of his aftershave, heady and pleasant, the feeling of his lips suckling gently at the front of Ed's throat.

Wow, sensory overload, Ed heard himself make a noise that was distinctly a small moan and he blushed, he hadn't known he could sound like that.

Roy loved that sound, it was very pleasing, especially when Ed realized he'd made that sound and in his embarrassment and determination to make up for it, his hands found a purpose, grabbing the front of Roy's abused winged shirt collar and tie and yanking him up so they were mouth to mouth and Edward was kissing him again. The teen tilted his head to one side and kissed Roy so deeply and roughly the older man couldn't stop himself from slipping his wandering hand under to the small of Ed's back, making the teen arch his hips off the seat deliciously in order for Roy to grind his own hips downward, between Ed's lean, muscled leather clad legs. Crotch to crotch. Both of them were obviously aroused and Ed's hands were yanking the knot out of Roy's tie and roughly plucking at his buttons as the teen kissed him animatedly, and breathed heavily through his nose and made small moans that Roy swallowed eagerly as their hips moved against one another.

Another layer of clothing being removed was just fine by Roy.

Edward was just about to rip the buttons of Mustang's frustratingly starchy shirt apart when his gloved hands met the obstacle of the older man's vest and he redirected his attention to the larger and fewer buttons of that article of clothing while he moved his hips and crotch upwards eagerly to meet Mustang's movements and the firm protrusion of what Ed felt was the older man's sizeable erection through their pants. The kiss Ed had been just about managing to breath throughout, as much as he could without losing the feeling of Mustang's tongue moving against his own, was broken when the older man pulled up and removed his warm hand from Ed's skin to pull his successfully unbuttoned vest open and then he was shrugging out of it.

Edward licked his swelling lips absently, trying to keep up as he sat up using his abdomen muscles to keep him upright and he hurriedly yanked his gloves and inner jacket off and tossed them over onto the backseat, just as Mustang did with his vest. When the older man sat up straighter, one foot on the car floor while balancing on his bent knee between Ed's legs, and started to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way, Ed wondered for the first time since things had escalated, just how far they'd go.

Would he lose his virginity on the car seat of Colonel Roy Mustang's Oakland 6-54A Coupe? Would he be okay with that? Edward watched the older man's shirt fall open as he rested back on his elbows and Edward trailed his eyes over Mustang's impressive defined muscles, tensing underneath fair skin and then his golden eyes settled on the burn scar on Mustang's left side.

It was just about completely healed, but the skin still looked shades of discolored pinks and browns and Edward found himself tempted to touch it, to kiss it, as Mustang had done for him so he licked his lips and raised his flesh hand, gently touching his fingers over the edges of the burn scar tissue,

"It still hurts?" he asked quietly, it seemed loud in the silence of the car and back alley.

Roy couldn't help the slight flinch he gave when Ed's thin fingers traced along the edge of the burn, it wasn't painful anymore, but tender,

"Sometimes." He responded as he pulled his shirt open on the left side to reveal the full extent of it, it was amazing that while he felt so self-conscious of the ugly scar usually, in front of Ed he felt comfortable and even a little proud, the teen wore his scars with confidence and Roy could too, when it was Ed looking upon him.

He knew Ed wouldn't find them ugly and he wasn't afraid to touch…and when the teen sat up properly, making Roy sit back on his leg, and then he leaned forward and kissed around and then inside the burn very gently and lightly, Roy felt his insides swarm with warmth and heat. He ran a hand over the smooth texture of Ed's braided hair in encouragement as the blonde's kisses moved further out, to the center of Roy's abs and then downward.

Roy wondered if Ed knew just what he was doing as his lips met the waist band of the older man's pants and belt and Edward's hands settled on his bare waist, while the teen nosed and lightly tongued the dark line of hair below Roy's naval with half lidded eyes. The Colonel could feel his arousal swell hotly at that action and he took Ed's face in his hands quickly, tilted it back as he pressed the younger male to lie back down again, and he kissed him.

Edward committed to memory the texture of Mustang's scar under his lips, for some probably insane reason it turned him on like crazy, scars were a sign of possible death and pain faced and overcome, they symbolized strength and a will to survive, they stood for perseverance and cussedness and fuck you's to the bastards who tried to take their lives. He was just really getting into it, inhaling the scent of the Colonel's skin, kissing around, enjoying the sensation of smooth muscle and soft hair and-

…then the older man was kissing him again before he could take a breath and he was laid out flat on the smooth upholstered seat again. Next his arms were raised and pinned above his head by one of Mustang's hands so that Ed's flesh knuckles grazed the door and the older man's other hand pushed Ed's shirt up to reveal his abdomen and chest before skimming down and pulling the strap of Ed's belt from the loop.

Edward exhaled shakily into Mustang's mouth between kisses and arched up in encouragement, because it occurred to Ed that with how violent and dangerous his life was, his days were probably numbered and so, yes, he would like to…in fact, he **wanted** to lose his virginity right then, with a person he understood and related to and, despite how absurd it seemed, was attracted to, in case he never got to in the end.

They kissed heatedly and noisily for several seconds as the Colonel undid Ed's leather belt and pants and together with Mustang's one hand free hand and Edward's shimmying, they got the pants off Ed's hips to the tops of his thighs. Edward wanted to touch and move more freely but he was pretty sure Mustang liked having his hands bound, probably a power trip for him so Ed didn't struggle…because he liked it too.

Roy had wondered as he pinned Ed's hands to the seat, whether he'd be met with resistance, but Ed's arching lean body, his kissing and his moans were all willing, encouraging even and when the Colonel took a second to consider how far this could go and he'd tested his curiosity by going to open Ed's pants, he'd been rewarded with more encouragement…and enjoyment.

He didn't want to but he had to release Ed's hands so he could pull his shirt off and then he started unbuckling his own belt so he could take off his pants. Edward's hands met his there and as he unfastened his belt Ed pulled his zipper down and then rubbed his flesh hand over the bulge and Roy's erection throbbed from the suggestion of that confident gesture as well as the sensation of Ed's rubbing hand.

Together they moved and rearranged themselves as well as they could in the cramped space, Roy knocked his elbow on the steering wheel and the gear shift a few times as he took his shoes and pants off and Edward kicked off his boots and squirmed his pants off too. The clothing ended up wherever it landed in the dark car and the occupants took a moment to reposition themselves and then assess their mutual nudity, all that was left was their underwear, the material through which they were both plainly erect.

Edward's eyes were wide and not afraid, he looked interested, he looked keen, he looked alert and wide awake and it reassured Mustang that he wasn't misreading Ed's leads, the teen wanted to go for it, all the way. It occurred to Roy then, at that crucial moment, that he didn't know if he had a condom,

"Shit." He said just as Edward had been reaching out to touch him.

"What?" Ed sounded uncertain, his hands becoming stationary near the waist band of Roy's boxers. So close.

Mustang was kneeling on the seat between Ed's naked legs, the teen's white boxers riding up from the elevated angle of his legs rested against the older man's thighs and the boxers were just about concealing his full nudity as he lay flat on his back on the seat, so Edward felt exposed and even a little nervous like that. Hearing the Colonel say 'shit' put him on edge. Edward was fully erect and his blood was pulsing hot and his back was sticking to the seat from his sweat and he didn't want the older man to lose his balls to go ahead now. Not after all that.

Mustang lurched forward and Ed stared at the man above him as he opened the dashboard cubby and started digging through it,

"I don't have a condom…let alone lubricant." Mustang looked positively put out by that fact as he slammed the cubby shut and came away empty handed.

Ed blinked, he was no expert but he knew the basics of sex, straight sex, gay sex, weird sex, and he was pretty sure that if they wanted things to go smoothly, they needed at least one, but preferably both of those things, to manage it,

"You were on a date right…and you didn't get laid, surely you had a condom on you in case though?" Ed asked annoyed.

Roy was confounded for a second as he realized Ed sincerely had no hang ups where jealously or his 'dating' outings were concerned. And then Roy sighed and wished like hell that he had a condom _at least_ , because at this rate things were going to be a bust,

"I already told you, she was a distraction…as in, a diversion, Ed." He said irritably and absently rubbed his erection through his boxers, he was so hard and Edward looked so good laid out beneath him, willing and eager.

Ed made an 'oh' expression and then he made a disappointed expression which only lasted a second but the lines of his face were so expressive it was crystal clear and the sight of it made Roy want to do all manner of sinful, pleasurable things to his lithe body with a renewed sense of urgency, just to make up for that look.

So Roy leaned down and lowered his body, repositioning himself between Ed's legs and he kissed the teen once softly and then attacked his mouth and Edward responded quickly, his hands rose to clutch Roy's shoulders as the Colonel's hand alternated, rubbing and caressing and touching and Roy tried to savor what he could before it ended. With only boxers on, the friction between them was better and the urgency between their mouths was deeper too. Roy broke off the kiss abruptly to trace the lines of Edward's sinewy neck with his tongue as the blonde pressed his head back into the seat on a short moan and Roy was surprised by Ed's breathy words that followed,

"Can we...still have sex without a…condom or what…ever?" Ed asked as he arched his body so their torso's briefly pressed together, smooth, firm, hot, sticky, skin.

Roy lost the ability to speak for a few seconds as he exhaled hotly and heavily against the front of Ed's throat and registered those words.

 **Sex** , the teen had said it out loud. No second guesses, no illusions, they were on the same page.

Still, Roy didn't know if Ed knew what that might entail in terms of duration and possible pain, so he leaned up on one elbow as he caressed Ed's shoulder and then the side of his face and into his slowly unraveling braid, Ed's breath was catching a few wisps of his hair splayed over his face and Roy was struck by just how attractive Ed was and yet he hadn't even fully grown into himself yet.

In that second he decided he was extremely privileged to be offered what he was certain was Edward Elric's virginity, but he thought it would be best to confirm,

"Have you had sex before?" Roy asked quietly, then he pressed a kiss to Ed's parted lips before drawing back and looking down at him again. Ed licked his lips, squirmed his hips for some fleeting friction and he exhaled hotly,

"Course' I have, I've got plenty of time for sex and shit in between all of my near death experiences, military missions and trying to get my brother's body back…" he said it so nicely Roy could have face palmed.

Ed was looking at him so calmly too, which made the sardonic comment implying Roy was an idiot sting just a bit more, so Roy didn't bother with a comeback, he was lacking blood in the necessary area for that sort of banter right then anyway, instead he decided to derail the cocky teenager in a way Ed had no experience with handling,

"It'll have to be slow…" Roy said low, huskily and looked straight into Edward's intelligent, stunning eyes, just knowing the teen would absorb every word, every implication, "…I'll have to work you up to it, make you sweat, make you hot, work you _open_ …before I _penetrate_ you." He breathed the last words against the teens parted lips and Edward's complexion started to redden quickly, he looked somewhere between shy, thrilled and enraptured, "You'll have to be patient…" Roy continued, "…trust me to know what I'm doing, trust me to make you want **it** so badly that your body will relax and let me in _easy_ …" he was pressing a kiss here and there on Ed's face and neck as he spoke and the teen's pulse had quickened significantly, as had his breathing.

Edward could hear his blood rushing in his ears, his face was hot and his body was aching with needs of the like he hadn't ever known and the words coming out of the Colonel's mouth were like sex all on their own and Ed's erection was taking more strain than he'd thought was possible. Every prickle of sweat, taste of saliva and scent of musk and aftershave between them was driving Ed crazy. Everywhere their naked skin touched and Mustang's breath reached his skin and his voice vibrated in his throat and chest so that Ed could actually feel it between them was making the teen dizzy with desires and wants and needs.

Edward found himself shaking lightly from the mere suggestion in the older man's words and when Mustang drew back and leaned up on his elbows again to look down at the teen, he brought his hands down from Mustang's shoulders and lower between them so he could push his own boxers down with one hand and cup the Colonel's clothed erection with his flesh hand. When the older man exhaled a short moaning sound Ed squeezed and rubbed, encouraged, and he felt both giddy and anxious from the weight and size of it in his hand.

Undeterred by the size, Ed nodded up at the older man, because he was making the decision to trust Mustang. No regrets.

Roy bit his lip and swallowed another moan as Ed rubbed his flesh hand up and down along the contour of his erection through his boxers and when the teen nodded an affirmative in response to condomless, lubeless sex, Roy wondered if he should give Ed a lecture on his quick acquiescence, seeing as how while Ed was a shiny new virgin, Roy most certainly was not and there were risks. Not that there were between the two of them, Roy had no communicable diseases, never had, but it was still irresponsible of Ed to consent so easily.

It was hard to think with a hand on his dick and a willing Edward Elric kissing at his neck and jaw line but Roy managed,

"As a person who cares for your wellbeing," he paused to swallow a moan, "I feel obligated to tell you that your decision is ill-advised…" he said in a husky voice as he caught Ed's mouth in a quick, tongued kiss before he spoke against his lips, "…unprotected sex is a ris-…"

"You said to trust you…" Ed breathed out, looking –for only a breath of second- vulnerable, "…are you saying I shouldn't?" he asked firmly then and somehow that question was far more weighted than just having to do with their present situation and it had sounded like a _warning_.

Ed's tone suggested he was asking if he could trust Roy on every level, as a commanding officer, as an ally, as the future Fuhrer, as a man, as a friend, as a…lover, whether it was once off or would happen again.

Roy didn't answer, he felt it wasn't necessary, Ed had been daring him to let the teen's valuable trust down by asking and he would meet that challenge with a confident nonverbal positive reinforcement. Ed was already saying he trusted Roy by being there beneath him, he'd already said as much the last time when they'd shared a kiss and Ed had allowed Roy's lips to trace his scars and ease his physical disdain and emotional discomfort.

So Roy kissed Ed again and pressed their bodies firmly together, there was tongue and teeth and Ed matched him with hands and knuckles and legs and the roughness was welcome, the bruises of fingertips to soft skin and nail crescents to flesh would be superficial when compared to their scars.

Ed's slighter body was no less strong than Roy's own and yet it yielded and molded and contorted to follow and align with Roy's body on every slide and clothed frictional thrust between them, leading up to it, making Ed want it…Roy would make him cry with want before he was even inside of him.

Roy tingled with need and slid his hand into Ed's boxers to touch and stroke his weeping erection skin to skin and the blonde shuddered bodily and keened. They kissed and maneuvered until they were both completely naked and it seemed surreal for a second, to be parked off in a car in an alley several blocks away from HQ, naked and about to have sex with his teenage subordinate, the Fullmetal Alchemist…and yet somehow, it didn't feel wrong.

Because Edward was looking at him surely, eyes clear and intense, with pure unadulterated want and even need, his mouth red and swollen from kissing, his skin lightly flushed, sweating and his wiry, lean body completely prone and willing and stunning, his scars a darker shade of color against the larger unmarred expanse of his skin and his automail gleaming softly where the stray light touched it.

Edward was divine and what they wanted was mutual.

Edward felt like he was ready, ready for something, anything, everything and once they'd shed their final clothes and he'd gotten a good look at Mustang's total package and exactly what he had to expect, he still felt more excited than nervous and he knew he wanted to follow through. Especially as he looked over Roy Mustang in the new and unique light of sex, the insufferable bastard Colonel, pitch black hair hanging down around his sharp, defined face, his dark eyes intense, his fair skin tinted with an attractive flush, and his larger but still lean and muscular body settled comfortably between Ed's legs and above his own body, it felt good, and right and hot and Mustang's free hand was never stationary, moving in just the right ways and places…

And it had become so warm in the car that the closed windows looked a little steamy. Edward could have laughed.

After another long slow kiss that had the blonde unconsciously following when the older man drew back to break it off, Edward's head fell back to the seat and he exhaled loudly, tingling all over in the nicest way, Mustang had said slow and damn, he meant it. He felt the older man trail a finger over his skin, from his chin to beneath his jaw, down over his neck and into the hollow of his throat and then over his chest, over the edge of his right arm scars and around his nipple, and then a question was asked with hot breath to Ed's sweat sticky jaw,

"Are you clean?"

Edward frowned, annoyed,

"The fuck…I thought we already established that you're an idiot and I'm a virgin, asshole." Ed said irritably, "did you just wanna hear me say it or something, I'm a virgin okay, there, you happy?" he wouldn't put it past Mustang to want to hear it out aloud.

Mustang was apparently amused because he chuckled and the vibration of that deep, smooth laugh between their bodies only incited Ed's already raging hormones.

If he had just a little more friction Ed was sure he'd be done, but Mustang must have known since he was careful not to over stimulate, it was kind of completely enraging and yet…Ed liked it, he liked that it was drawn out and intense and full of taste and touch and scent and feeling,

"I mean are you bodily clean, at this present moment." Mustang clarified with a few kisses to the seam where Ed's flesh met automail and as the Colonel traced the web like skin with his tongue, Edward dug his fingernails into Mustang's flanks, bit back a moan of pure mental pleasure from the sensation and pressed his mouth to the older man's sweat damp neck with a frown,

"You mean like hygiene?"

"Hm." Mustang confirmed as he kissed wetly over Ed's collar bone,

"Why, do I smell bad or something? I showered this morning…" Ed couldn't help feeling apprehensive and sounding it as he asked that question, why was the older man asking him that?

Ed had thought he couldn't blush any darker but Mustang proved him wrong,

"I'm asking because…" he trailed his lips from a kiss to Ed's own down over his cheek to the side of his face, "…if we're going to have sex without lubrication then you need to be wet and I want to su…" he reached Ed's ear and his voice lowered, husky and seductive as he whispered what Ed was sure was dirtiest and hottest thing he would ever hear in his entire life.

Edward felt the heat in his face and body triple and he knew he was probably the color of the blood in his veins by the time Mustang finished and was trailing his tongue around the shell of Ed's ear. Edward made a soft, breathy sound as his mouth hung open slightly, so incredibly turned on by the vivid description of what Mustang intended to do with his mouth and where.

"So Edward…are you clean?" Mustang was grinning roguishly against Ed's cheek as he repeated his question.

Edward kept blushing, and blushing and blushing,

"Y-yeah…I am…" Ed responded breathily.

"Excellent…" Mustang said in that tone of his that was pure sex and Edward started to shake in anticipation of what was to come as the older man shifted and moved down his body.

When Ed's naked legs were lifted, bent and spread so he was at the complete, exposed mercy of Roy Mustang who lowered his head to his intended destination, Edward felt a swell of intense arousal move through him, making his erection throb against his stomach and his legs shake.

And Ed moaned loudly on first contact, his hands flailing, his automail flew up to clutch the top of the car seat, holy fucking shit it felt…so…dirty and hot and fucking…just so…

And Edward really couldn't help it when he reached down with his flesh hand to grasp soft, damp black hair and his head pressed back into the car seat, or when his mouth fell open for an audible inhale and then he moaned the words he never thought he would say, let alone all in one sentence,

"AaaahoooooOh my…GOD, ROY!"

* * *

Edward felt hot and soft and shaken and wobbly and dirty and naughty and sore and sweet and thrilled and twice satisfied and just over all fucking awesome. And embarrassed because he'd nearly cried from the overwhelming feelings and sticky in obscene places and guilty and oh, the things he'd **felt** and done and tasted and that Mustang had done **to** him and…that mouth…and those hands…and the places touched…wow…never in his life, ever, in any sexual fantasies Ed had ever managed, had he imagined his first time having sex would be that… **well** …shit…

…really, Roy Mustang had set the bar really, really fucking high. So his reputation for being a stud in bed was validated. Who'da thunk it.

Still though, when it was all over, Ed felt like he needed a super long, hot shower…it was a memory and experience he **never** wanted to **forget** but he knew he could definitely do without the bodily discomforts that came with endurance, condomless –incredibly awesome- sex. He was pretty sore for one thing, although he'd expected far worse, then again, he did have a stupidly high pain threshold. Heh.

Edward felt briefly amused and wondered when Mustang would regain his senses enough in order to realize the condition his car seat was probably in.

He mused over that as he waited a full ten minutes standing outside the hotel room door, after Mustang had dropped him off, for his face to cool off from the reoccurring thoughts before he finally ventured into the room carrying his long coat over his arm while he wore his inner jacket but it wasn't zipped up.

He'd closed the door after entering and before he could take a step inside he was assaulted by the high pitched, tinny sound of Alphonse's voice and he actually flinched,

"Brother!"

"Al?" he responded as the large suit of armor clanged and came quickly nearer to loom over him in the doorway,

"Where have you been!? I went out and circled the block ten times looking for you!" he exclaimed, probably waking the neighbors, "I was so worried and here you come strolling in at 3 in the morning, Ed!"

"Al…" he tried to say something but his big, little brother continued to loom, managing to look threatening without any expression, that was some skill,  
"Explain!"

Ed nearly gave in but then he quickly scowled up at Alphonse and pointed a metal finger at the hull of Al's armor so it clanged because he wasn't wearing his gloves,

"I'm the older brother here, I don't have to tell you where I've been!" he said stubbornly, and walked around Alphonse because he was guilty of _unspeakable_ things and he was starting to turn red in the face again.

"Oh, **oh** is that how it is!" Alphonse's voice was getting higher in pitch because he was getting upset and Ed felt bad as he dropped his coat over the back of the couch, "I sit here worrying over whether you're alive and just because you're only a year older than me, I don't get to question you! You know what Ed-…"

Ed hated Al being upset, it made him homicidal.

He spun around quickly and raised his hands in surrender as he approached Alphonse with a placating expression,

"I'm sorry Al, I'm sorry okay…I didn't mean to worry you, I just lost track of time."

Alphonse was quiet now and looking down at Ed with his glowing eyes, for once Ed couldn't read him,

"Ed…"

"Al?"

"Why aren't you wearing your gloves?"

"…"

"And why is your hair in a ponytail when it was braided earlier?"

Ed blinked,

"Uh, I was…uh…it…uh…"

"And why are you _limping_?"

Ed felt heat rising in his face as he raised his hands again to pat the air,

"Wha….limp…I…Al…"

Alphonse gasped and Edward felt like he wanted to jump out of the window.

"Brother! You said you wouldn't go out looking for trouble!" he accused.

Ed felt lost,

"Wha?"

"Your gloves are off so they must be soiled with blood or something, your hair is retied probably because it came undone, you're limping because your leg is hurt and you have bruises on your wrist, right there…" Al pointed a large finger at Ed's flesh wrist where his sleeve had slipped down, "…you were _fighting_ weren't you brother! You went out looking for someone to fight with!" he sounded angry and concerned as he placed his large hands on his armor hips.

Edward really had no idea why his luck was working in his favor now of all times but he wasn't going to let it pass him by, so he blinked and then grinned,

"Alright, alright, you got me, so I went out and beat up a few crooked types, nothing serious, no harm done, a few bruises…you shoulda' seen what _they_ looked like." he said airily as he removed his inner jacket and made his way to the bathroom with the grin plastered on his face, "…I'm just fine Al, great even, I worked off a lot of my pent up energy and frustration…" he stopped in the bathroom doorway, "…so it was a productive night, relax, Al!" and he promptly shut himself into the bathroom away from his curious younger brother.

Alphonse stared at the closed door and narrowed his glowing eyes.

So fine, he'd been pretty damn sure from the lack of gloves, the hair, the limp and bruises that Ed had been out fighting, but then…when Ed had taken his jacket off…Alphonse could have sworn, since he'd seen them on Jean Havoc and several other soldiers over the years, that the two purplish, reddish semi-circular blood clot like bruises on Edward's neck were…hickies.

Huh.

Funny that.

* * *

_Fuck me 'til we know it's unsafe_   
_And we'll paint_   
_Over the evidence_

**Author's Note:**

> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lysonpain/)   
>  [Tumblr](http://liesinpain.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
